


Here's to all the ones we've lost

by LisaFQueen



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Depression, M/M, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaFQueen/pseuds/LisaFQueen
Summary: When Spider-Man notices that Deadpool is sad, he decides to become his close and personal friend.Deadpool also gets a very generous job offer from a mysterious employer.





	1. Chapter 1

"Don't say that! I was doing great!" Wade argued with Spider-Man.

They were sitting on the roof of a building in Queens after fighting off some villain, which wasn't very hard to do because he sucked.

  
"You cracked his skull, Wade! What did I say about keeping people alive?" Spidey said in a stern voice.

  
Wade was enjoying his taco and the company. He took a bite and sulked after he was done eating.

  
"That I shouldn't do it?" he asked innocently.

  
Spider-Man shook his head and took a bite himself.

Even if he hated to admit it, he too was enjoying the company. It had been a long time since he had just talked with someone, just normal, fun talk. Not about homework or answering Ned's ridiculous questions or God forbid the awkward conversations with May about girls and school.

"So how are things?" Wade asked in a higher tone than normal. He was trying not to sound suspicious. It was a topic they never talked about, their personal lives.

  
Peter shifted a little, wrapping the plastic from the taco into a ball. He avoided the merc's gaze and stared in front of him, looking at the city.

  
"It's good, y'know. Just same old, same old. How about you?"

Peter asked just for curtesy. He didn't like scooping around in business partner's lives, but maybe this was a little different. With Deadpool, you never knew what kind of adventure you would end up in, and Peter did see this more as a hobby than a work-relationship.

  
Wade straightened his mask, pulling it over his mouth again.

  
"Yeah, it's okay I guess."

  
The silence that followed was heavy for some reason. Pete felt like Wade wanted to say more but kept quiet. They both looked around the environment, trying to ignore the tension.

  
It got worse when Wade stood up and announced his departure. His voice was low and sad, like it felt like a burden to say.

"No, wait! We can hang out longer, can't we?"

  
Deadpool turned around, surprised about Spidey's reaction. He took a few steps forward, Peter had already stood up in the meantime and joined him in stepping forward.

  
"Uhm, sure I guess? It's not like I was going to do anything useful anyway."

  
Wade tried to think of a witty joke, but his brain stopped working when he heard the words Petey said.

  
"Yeah! You can do me! Uh, I mean, not me but, uh... That came out wrong." Peter said in a half embarrassed and half comedic voice. He was so eager to stop Wade from leaving that he misspoke.

  
"What I mean is: we can do something fun, together."

  
Wade's heart warmed as he sensed Spider-Man's smile through his mask. His sad mood was slowly melting away, and he loved it. It had been a long time since he felt anything different than either pure adrenaline or pure sadness.

  
"So what do you like to do?"

Peter asked, pulling his mask from his face. If they were going to the cinema or something he'd rather be in normal clothes.

  
Wade smiled back and went to the edge of the roof. To Peter's surprise, Wade arched his back and slapped his own ass, clearly feeling better again.

  
"Follow this booty and you'll find out." he winked and dropped off the building.

* * *

 

"IF YOU WANT, WE COULD BE RUNAWAYS, RUNNING FROM, ANY SIGN OF LOVE!"

  
"Jesus Wade, my clients don't have to be deaf, y'know. Here's your blowjob. And a coke."

Weasel sat the drinks on the low table. Then he turned to Wade, who was moving Peter to the music with his arm.

The latter laughed and that's when the world stopped turning. Any sound was drain out, any other details too. Wade only saw that smile and the blinking in Petey's eyes.

  
_Fuck!! He's pretty. Sure is, isn't he? Huh, wonder if he makes the same face if we -_

  
His boxes were drown out by Weasel's voice, who was calling Wade's name.

  
"Yeah, Wease?" the merc asked when he stopped touching the younger man. Weasel made a cunning gesture with his finger and Wade got up, apologizing to Peter.

When he was alone with his best friend outside the bar, he immediately got a judging look.

  
"What?!"

  
"What the fuck is a kid doing in my pub? Also, you couldn't have a more obvious boner for him, man."

  
Wade shrugged it off, pretending it wasn't true.

  
"What d'you want from me?"

The merc asked, growing a little impatient. The adrenaline had drained out from the action earlier that day, and he was already feeling it.

  
"Here, there's someone looking for you. Seemed real nice, though. If I were you I would definitely go after it."

He handed Wade a black card, like the one from the X-Shit-Job.

  
"It?" Wade couldn't keep the curiosity out of his voice. He loved the hunt, either if he was the hunter or the huntee.

  
"Yeah, I couldn't figure out if it was a man or a woman. Had a hoodie on and black clothes. Anyway, I'm going back in before anyone gets killed."

  
He turned to the door and before entering he added: "And keep that kid alive, will you?"

Wade smiled to himself as he followed his friend in.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Wade walked in and saw Peter sitting on the low stool, sipping on his coke. His face showed concern as he looked around the bar, inspecting the rough bearded men.

Still smiling, Wade greeted him by ruffling his hair, asking if he's survived.

"D-do they always fight this much?" Peter asked, clearly wanting to stop them. Wade nodded and downed his drink in one shot.

His boxes wouldn't keep still, wanting him to move, dance, fight, whatever. Something physical. He usually got this irritated after a rush of adrenaline, his body seeming to want more. It could be annoying, especially if all Wade wanted to do was talk quietly with cutie Petey pie.

 

It had been almost two years that they worked together now and Wade knew about two months now that Peter was just a normal high school kid. It had crippled him, blaming himself for crushing on a 16 year old. He had always imagined Spider-Man as well... A man. Not a boy, a kid. Weasel was right, he shouldn't have taken Peter here. But when Spider-Man had asked what he likes to do, this was the first place he had in mind.

 

Noticing the older man was in his head again, Peter touched his arm and smiled, asking if he always came here after kicking ass.

Wade almost flinched at the contact, but managed to hide it.

"Y'know, this is like my home now. Weasel's my BFF, so yeah." Wade smirked. Sitting fairly close to Petey, he was a little nervous and uncomfortable.

_Shut up Wadey! He's just a kid! Stop thinking about his face, or his beautiful eyes or ass. He's just a kid, just a kid. And stop thinking that that fact turns you on even more!!!_

He drained his boxes out by asking Peter a lot of questions and focusing on his voice.

"How's school going?" Peter's face came closer to answer and Wade could feel his breath on his cheek. Almost having to scream, Peter asked if they could go outside. Wade nodded and the younger one finished his Cola.

 

Once outside, they were both surprised that it had turned dark already.

"Oh shit, I should probably go home, so sorry Wade, May's gonna-"

"It's okay! Don't apologize so much." Wade hastily said as he booped Petey's nose.

As if on cue, Peter's phone rang. It was May. Already prepared for a scolding, Peter's face looked like he smelled something really bad as he answered. Wade laughed at the sight.

"Hey May! Listen, I know -- Oh, okay. I see. No, it's totally no problem. Yeah, just some cornflakes. Haha, okay. See ya." As he cancelled the call he put his arms triumphantly in the air.

Peter's face lit up as he looked back at Wade.

"May's got a date tonight. She won't be home!" Peter bit his lip as he waited on Wade's answer to that.

_Is he... nervous? Nah, couldn't be. Right?_

"That's great Petey, no grounding for you then." Wade smiled, but it was faded. He started to feel sad again, and it was at the worst time possibly.

Peter's smile faded too as he saw the enthusiasm drain out of Wade. He was a little uncomfortable now, not knowing how to stand. So he just crossed his arms, standing in Wade's way as he was going to leave again.

Wade snorted lightly.

"Whatcha gonna do? Tie me down with Spider-juice?" Wade smirked as he put his hand on Peter's shoulder to gently push him aside.

"It's called Web Fluid." Peter said to Wade's back.

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, nice work today, keep it up." Wade turned around one last time to wink at Peter and then put on his mask again.

 

On his way home he felt the need to slice through everything that came in his way with his katana's. He was so damn frustrated! First he kills someone in Peter's presence, then he makes it awkward on the rooftop with his stupid conversation about Peter's life, then he takes the boy to a dangerous bar and, for God's sake, leaves him alone in there. And all of this after his bedtime. Wade felt like the worst mentor ever, even though it mostly felt like Peter was teaching him stuff. Also, with his mood swings lately, even Peter seemed to notice something was off.

 

Wade burst through his apartment door. He groaned loudly as his head fell back, letting al the frustration out. Taking in the couch and booze on the table, he sighed. Then screamed at his boxes to shut the fuck up, for fuck's sake!

After taking off his mask he threw it on the floor, not giving a shit about anything right now. Nothing, not even the worry he felt for Peter's wellbeing. Nope, not giving a shit.

He argued with his boxes out loud about whether he should go find Petey and make sure he is safe.

"Don't be ridiculous, he can take care of himself, he's Spider-Man!"

"Uughh!"

Wade grabbed his mask off the ground and went to the door, severely disappointed that his boxes had been able to convince him.

"Why the fuck do I care about this kid, anyway? Just a high school kid. Pshh." He scolded himself.

_Because he's Spider-Man, and you've loved that piece of fine ass for a long time now, Wadey._

 

Instincts aren't easily explainable. There's just something… animal, beastly about it. And Wade knew the telltale signs very well. Thoughts blurring out, sounds of surrounding getting louder in the direction of the danger, his body automatically in fighting position, katana in one hand and gun in the other.

As the door swung open he got why.

 

"Why you little _shit_!" Wade yelled and held his gun against the intruder's head.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Of course, who else could it be but Peter Fucking Parker?

  
Wade was angry and still pointing the gun at the student, who was carefully pushing it away from his head.

  
"Peter, what the hell are you doing here? Go home!" Wade yelled.

  
"But no one's home! And and you seemed so… sad. So I thought I'd cheer you up by having a guy's night in! Please Wade, it'll be so much fun!"

  
Peter was adorable, all happy without his mask on. Wade annoyed himself about the sudden change of heart when he dropped the gun and sighed.

  
"Fine. But no drinking!" Peter's face changed to confusion when he gazed over Wade's shoulder at the table.

  
"Not for you, anyway."

  
Peter nodded contently when Wade let him in, inspecting his apartment. Without waiting for any permission he went into the kitchen.

  
Wade took his own mask off and let Peter sniff around in his kitchen. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed, watching as Peter picked up a spoon and put it back down, opening the fridge and closing it again. He looked like a happy puppy.

  
"So… Are you just this happy to be here or...?"

Wade asked from his position.  
When Peter swiftly turned around and saw Wade standing, his stomach did a flip. He ignored it and answered casually: "Yeah man, it's fun being with you."

  
Smirking, he walked past the merc and took his regular clothes out his backpack.

  
"I'm going to change, so don't go peeking at my bedroom door. Or do. I don't really care."

Wade said smugly as he saw that Peter was planning on doing the same.

After changing his clothes and entering the living room again Wade opened a bag of Doritos. He sat down on his sofa, dressed in a black hoodie and jeans and, to Peter's surprise, blue Crocks.

Peter was already sitting on the couch and greedily accepted Wade's offer of chips. 

"Man, I'm so hungry. I could eat a horse right now!" Peter said, hoping Wade would suggest to order some pizza's or something.

But White was already making some other suggestions to eat in his head. He ushered the voice to be quiet, thinking about chimichanga's. He would kill for some right now, literally. But unfortunately, the Mexican place didn't deliver at home. 

"What do you wanna eat?" Wade asks eventually. His face is turned to Peter and he is reminded of how ridiculously hot the boy is. 

 _Please say my dick, please say my dick ~_ Yellow smirks. 

Peter smiles brightly at Wade, opening his mouth to say something but it doesn't come out. 

"Idk, pizza?" he asks while he raised his hands to gesture. 

"Okay."

Wade says cooly and grabs his phone to dial the number. Peter thought he seemed distracted, so he sticks out his tongue at Wade, hoping to get a response back.

But instead Wade's eyes just linger at the soft pink thing while he's holding the phone to his ear. Ignoring Peter he starts to place the order. 

"Yeah, olives and pineapple and..." he nods his head at Peter, who says "ham" loudly. 

Then he hangs up and immediately Peter turns to him, speaking seriously and voice a little lower than normal. 

"Okay. Wade. What's up? You're so not yourself, dude. Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry if I did, I would never -" 

Wade shuts him up by placing a hand on Pete's mouth. 

" _Don't_." he says darkly, almost scaring Peter. Almost, if it wasn't for the soft sparkle he saw in Wade's eyes. 

He licks Wade's hand and Wade screws his eyes shut. It had been so long since anyone has touched him or hugged him, let alone lick him. It was almost sensual. 

When he didn't remove his hand though, Peter started to bite in it, lightly. This is when Wade lost it. He jumps up from the couch, snatching his hand and whole body away. Peter looks up surprisingly. There is an innocence in his eyes. One of the things Wade likes most about him.

Wade turned around and walked  to the kitchen, to be away from Petey and to not have to look at him any longer. But it doesn't work because the little spider followed him. Wade turned around fast and held up a hand as warning. 

"Petey Pie, don't fucking push me, alright? I've had enough shit for today."

Wade says in a sing-song voice to not scare off the boy completely. 

"Wade..." Peter's voice rang in his ears. It was filled with concern and bravery. 

"I just thought... I know something is up lately and I wanted to be a good friend to you. Sorry if I scared you off, I was just goofing around, trying to make the mood a little lighter." 

Wade was still only half turned to Peter as he glanced at him. 

"It's cool."

His voice broke and he couldn't help but let it out. Peter immediately caught on and pulled Wade in for a hug. He patted his back gently and sushed him like a lost boy. 

Wade cried his eyes out right there, on Peter's shoulder. He couldn't believe he was letting this boy see all of his emotions. 

Granted, when Wade heard the word _friend_ from Pete's lips, it broke something inside him. He couldn't hold the bottled up shit from months now, in anymore. 

 

 

 

They were standing there, hugging, crying for at least half an hour, because the doorbell rang and Peter immediately told Wade to relax and go sit, he would take the pizza's and do the talking. 

After tipping the delivery girl Peter came back upstairs, walked in Wade's living room and sat the boxes down in front of him. He opened them for Wade, trying to scan his face. Wade averted his eyes but was enormously grateful for the company and they ate in silence. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Peter and Wade were done eating, they cleaned up and Wade put the boxes outside in the hallway. Then he returned and sat down next to Peter, who was already drooling over Wade's PS4 game collection.

"Aw _man_! You have Detroit: Become Human?" Peter said excitedly. 

"I've been wanting to buy that since it came out. I haven't had the time, though."

Wade shrugs at this, he hasn't touched any of his games for a while now. Every time he wants to it's like he doesn't have the energy to go through with it.

"So uh... Wanna talk about it?"

Peter then says all serious. He was expecting to be blown off, but instead Wade nods lightly.

Wade repositions himself, turning a little more towards his friend. 

"It uh..."

Wade falters. He really wanted to talk about his bottled up shit, he really did. But when he saw the concern in Peter's eyes, he couldn't. Peter sees this and reassures him.

"Hey, it's alright. Do you think it's easy being Spider-Man all the time? I talk to Aunt May about stuff if it bothers me. Really, Wade, I'm fine."

He puts a warm hand on the merc's arm.

So Wade tried again.

"Okay. It's just… Lately I've been so damn lonely, y'know? I really feel like shit, and I don't enjoy the stuff I used to anymore as much. Even brutally killing bad guys doesn't fill me with joy."

Peter's eyes grew wide. _Wow, must be really bad, if he doesn't even enjoy slashing people anymore_. The boy nodded to show he was listening.

"That's it. I'm just… Lonely, I guess?"

Wade gives a crooked, half hearted smile to assure Peter he's 'fine'. 

"Well, we could change that!"

Peter said with the brightest smile ever. Wade smiles too, a genuine one now. He thinks Peter is utterly adorable, and so tough as Spider-Man. He would love to be friends with his hero. Never thought he'd finally get the chance after two years of trying to prove he's not all bad.

Peter is already planning the next three weeks for them to hang out together, but Wade stops his excited little show. 

"Hey, Funky Boy, you've got school, remember? And since you're such a nerd, I wouldn't want you to miss it."

Wade smirks. But Peter doesn't take no for an answer. 

"I've got time after school. Besides, when I'm patrolling you can join me. We're as good as a team anyway."

At this Wade's heart lit up _. Oh my gosh, did he just say TEAM??_ Yellow fangirled. 

When Peter smiles widely, Wade throws himself at him, going for a big tight hug.

Peter's laugh rings in Wade's ear, and for once in a very, very long time, he feels a little lighter.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Peter had been sleeping on the couch when Wade woke up in the middle of the night, grabbing himself a soda from the fridge.

Wade couldn't help but think how cute Peter was, laying on his back with all limbs spread out, mumbling incoherently.

He wore a light blue shirt with da Vinci's sketches of anatomy on it and his shorts. The blanket had been kicked to his feet.

Wade chuckled at the sight, trying not to stare.

Peter stirred in his sleep and Wade left the room, heading for his bed.

The next morning Wade put some coffee in Peter and dropped him off in school, like he was his parent or something.

After that he returned to his apartment.  
  
He took out the card he'd received the night before and dialed the number. He swung his legs over the side of his couch and let his back hit the cushions.

A neutral voice answered, greeting him by Wade's full name.

“Wade Wilson. How glad I am you called. ”

Wade waited patiently. He knew the caller would get right down to business.

“Would you like to take on a job for 5 million euro's? I'll let it transfer converted to your account, cleanly. ”

Wade frowned, wondering what kind of job paid this much. A normal kill would range from 2000 to 10 000 dollar, depending on the difficulty and equipment needed.

“Maybe. Tell me more. ”

He heard a satisfied huff.

“Very well. I'm more than confident you will be able to complete your first task.

I need you to locate a specific person, name will come in an envelope delivered at your apartment tomorrow.

You will make friends with them and meet them at a restaurant. You will sit at the most right table in the corner.

This table will be bugged. All I need you to do is talk to them, as if you were on a regular date with a friend. ”

Wade took it all in and nodded silently.

“Easy peasy. For this much money I'm sure I have a free question. Why can't you yourself make friends with them? ”

The line grew silent and Wade worried he might've blown it, but then a reluctant answer came.

“I have my reasons for studying the voice and behavior of this person. I believe he - ”

Wade smirked. _Bingo! So it's a guy._

The person on the other line noticed their mistake too and stopped briefly, before regaining their sentence.

“Has something to do with one of the current and _precious_  Avengers.  
  
Anyway, payment will be half a million and is effective as soon as my people pick up on you and our mystery person's presence at the table.”

That was the end of the conversation, and before Wade could agree, the line went dead.

At least he was something the wiser about his new employer: they were noobs at the whole criminality thing, probably even new at the underworld, _and_  he or she was on their own.

There was no team. If there would be, the owner wouldn't have called themselves.

They also wouldn't drop off their card in a bar like that, asking for the infamous mercenary.

* * *

That afternoon Wade was surprised when he heard a knock on his door.

With a raised eyebrow he opened it.

“Hey kid. What'ya doing here? ”

“Hi!"

Peter waved, then sprung forward to give Wade a hug.  
Wade's arms hung in the air first, but then he put them around the boy.

They broke apart and Wade threw the door shut.  
Peter was already changing into his Spider-Man outfit.

“Well I was supposed to have Decatlon but then the teacher got sick and - ”

Some muffled words as he pulled his mask on.

“So I thought _Hey, Wade is probably lonely again, I can hang out with him!_ ”

All Wade could do was just stand there, staring at the boy. This was the worst! He already felt his unhealthy crush intensifying and swallowed dryly.

“Wade?”

Wade's sense of reality crawled back in as he saw Peter standing in his suit.

 _Oh no, he likes the suit a lot doesn't he?_  
White remarked as Yellow snorted at Wade's awe-struck.

“ - everything all right? ”

“Heh what? Yeah fine. 'M fine. I'm fine. ”

Wade breathed a last time.

Peter stepped closer and put a hand on his shoulder. Wade smirked at the gesture. Was Spidey trying to comfort _him?_

The spell broke and Wade paced away, heading for the kitchen.

They were all Jack's lack of surprise as Wade heard Peter trace after him.

When he reached the fridge, Wade put one hand on the door and turned his body to face Peter.

“Listen, kid. I'm really grateful that you want to hang out with me, I really am. 'S just. I don't think I'm the best use of your time.”

_And if you come over every day, I'm going to tie you to a bed and wreck you._

Peter started to argue with Wade as the latter opened the fridge and tossed Peter a can of soda.

“No I want too! I kinda have this fight with my best friend. Nothing serious, though. It'll last three days I think.

And aunt May has cooking classes this evening. And I'm supposed to go on patrol for Mister Stark and - ”

“Wow hold on! Mr. Who now? ”

“Mister Stark! ”

Wade pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

“Does he know you hang out with me? ”

Peter shook his head

“Thought so. ”

Wade murmured under his breath.

“Don't tell him you hang out with me, he doesn't exactly like me. ”

They sat down on the couch and Peter pulled off his mask again, reasoning that it would probably still be a while before they got out.

“Why doesn't he like you? ”

Big brown eyes looked up to Wade, who felt his dick harden.

 _Really? Now?_  
_Hey genius! It's_ because _of him._

Wade had to repress a groan and glanced at Pete's eyes.

“Long story short: the Avengers don't want me in their fancy-ass club.

And Mr. High Tech probably doesn't want you talking to me either.

So just... Come up with something else if you're sleeping over here, okay?”

Peter's face changed to delighted when he heard the words _sleeping over_.

He knew he probably shouldn't, that lying to Mr. Stark and aunt May wasn't the smartest thing to do. But now that he had the option...

He didn't know what was going on lately, but he would give anything to be with Wade, spend time together, using any and all excuses to touch or hug him. _Wait, what?_

"You gonna drink that or did I just waste one whole buck on you?"

Peter snapped out of his thoughts, getting excited again. He slurped on the can and put it down on the table in front of him.

Wade was inspecting him all this time, looking for some trace of disgust in the boy's face, but found none. How was this Spiderboy not disgusted by Wade's scars?

Was it because he's seen them too much already between all the crime-fighting?

"Can I sleep over tonight then?"

Peter asked expectantly.


	6. Chapter 6

The fact that Peter's thigh was pressed against Wade's did *not* turn the mercenary on!

It. Did. Not.

_Maybe all the wiggling does?_

White commented as Wade violently pressed his thumb on the O-button of his controller.

“No no no nooooo! ”

Peter yelled at the TV-screen.

“Ha! Take that, baby boy! ”

Peter's heart jumped a little at the nickname and he turned to Wade, pouting.

“I want a rematch!”

Wade hesitated, putting the controller down in exchange for chips. It was already 2 o'clock in the night and Peter had to go to school tomorrow.

“I dunno Pete, you're not gonna have much sleep like this.”

“I don't care! Please?”

Peter put on his best puppy-eyes, even grabbing Wade's wrist with his hand.

Wade huffed, his guts flipping inside out.

God, how many more of those did he have to endure?

Peter squeezed and Wade lost it, yanking his wrist loose.

“Peter listen! Don't.... Don't do this! Okay?”

Peter's face went serious again, and he apologized softly, looking at the bowl of snacks.

“I just thought... You look like you're having fun. Haven't seen you frown all evening.”

_Shit Wade! Nice job. Kid's gonna think he did something wrong._

 “Hey hey! No, it's fine. I'm just not used to someone touching me. You're right, I am having a good time. Don't feel lonely at all.”

He softly nudged Peter's shoulder, making him feel more comfortable.

Peter smiled wildly and then yawned, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

Wade grinned, ruffling the brown mop of hair. 

“But you gotta go to sleep. You're tired. ”

Peter shook his head violently. 

“'M not tired. Not. ”

He put his head against Wade's shoulder and snuggled it. 

Wade's brain stopped working, inhaling Peter's scent. 

_Smells good. Want to snuggle in bed._

“How about you take the bed tonight? You need it more than I do.”

Wade said absently, staring in front of him. 

Peter yawned again and looked up at the assassin. 

“Can't put you out of your bed. I'll take the couch. ”

“You sure baby b - Petey? ”

Peter chuckled at the correction.

“Yeah. Can I use the shower though? If I had little sleep I tend to wake up best with cold water. It soothes my senses too. ”

Now it was Wade's time to chuckle as he got up and collected the empty cans off the table.

“Your Spidey-senses? And sure you can use my shower. As long as you let me watch. ”

He winked playfully at Peter from the kitchen.

It made Peter laugh and the sound rang in Wade's ears like a symphony.

_Kid's beautiful!_

White kept mumbling.

“ _Yes,_  my 'Spidey-senses'! The more I'm tired or overworked the more sensitive I am. ”

“Good to know.”

Wade smirked immediately, his mouth running without permission (as like, 99% of the time).

Peter got up and followed Wade with the almost empty bowl.

He came to stand next to Wade, who was rearranging his dishes. Peter stopped at the sink and put the now empty bowl in it.

Wade turned his head sideways, grinning stupidly at Peter, who noticed and returned the favor. 

Peter shook his head in amusement and then bumped his side into Wade's playfully. 

“You're horrible, Wade! ”

He teased. It startled the merc and his head turned as Peter walked away. 

“Yeah, the worst.”

It was a deep sigh and Wade sounded like he couldn't agree more.

With big paces he strode out of the kitchen.

Without warning, Peter turned around fast in his excitement to say something to Wade, who almost crashed into the boy.

“Oof!”

Wade felt the impact on his chest and reacted quickly, instinctively actually, as he pushed Peter off him and balded his fist to hit him.

Luckily for Peter, he could control his muscles just fast enough to stop the hit, putting his hands on Peter's arms instead.

“You okay?”

He squeezed and waited patiently, inspecting Peter's face for any sign of pain.

Instead, the nerd gave his cute laugh again and Wade could feel the tight grip around his heart loosen.

“Yeah, fine! You know I'm not made of sugar, right? I have a healing factor too! ”

He stuck his tongue out at a confused Wade, who was still squeezing the boy's shoulder.

Despite the near heart-attack that something might be wrong with his precious favorite-spider-of-all-time, the warmth had felt nice against him. He could still feel the places where there had been contact light up with warm tingles.

“ -way I was just thinking, why can't I sleep in your bed with you? I mean, it might be weird but I'd - I'd like it if you, if you want too. And we can keep each other - y'know - warm and stuff. Uhm, so maybe - ”

_My God! Does he ever shut up? Jeeeezz_

Wade startled both Peter and Yellow as he leaned forward, taking the cutie in his arms. Peter seemed to like it, huffing out and nervously laughing before giving a serious hug back.

It was nice, this feeling. Peter could feel Wade's thumb circling his back and he could smell Wade.

Usually the merc smelled of gunpowder, smoke and something else (Peter guessed that was just _Wade_ ).

But now, he smelled like fresh linen sheets and the hamburger he'd eaten.

Wade had to repress the urge to pull on Peter's hair and ruffle it and just let his hands go loose in it. 

He felt his dick rise in interest again as he realized that he was _hugging_  Spider-Man. Quickly he pulled out of the hug, hoping Peter wouldn't have noticed it.

“Thanks. I really needed that. This whole day, actually. ”

The merc smiled warmly at Peter and the boy beamed proudly.

“I really enjoy spending time with you, Wade. We should do it more often. ”

Wade nodded.

“Especially since you've been so good today and only used rubber bullets. ”

Peter smirked challengingly.

Then he went serious again.

“So... Wanna show me your bedroom? ”

Wade snorted in repsonse, shrugging and then stepping aside to lead the way.

Peter followed dutifully, smiling shyly at Wade's back.

Wade flung the door open and let Peter enter.

It was a simple enough bedroom, containing a double bed and a nighstand. There was a rack for Wade's clothes, mostly hoodies.

Peter nodded to himself and then dropped on the bed, face down.

Wade laughed at the action and followed behind, landing next to Peter.

“Pretty comfy. I could definitely sleep here.”

The words were muffled by the fluffy blanket but Wade could undertsand, being close to the boy's mouth.

“Then get sleepin'. Should I wake you up same time as today?”

“What?”

Peter raised his head on his hand and looked over to the merc. 

“I said should I wake you same time as today?”

The boy groaned, clearly thinking about school.

“Suppose.”

Wade nodded and then put a hand on the brown mop, petting it and going through Pete's hair. The nerd seemed to like it as he let his head rest on his hands again, sighing out deeply.

“Wanna sleep like this?”

There came a soft noise and Wade smiled to himself. He was so lucky to share a bed with this cutie, even if it wasn't how he _really_ wanted it.

“G'night, Petey.”

“ _Hnng_.”


	7. Chapter 7

Wade woke up with a jolt, hand already reaching for the gun taped under his bed.  
As he realized what the sound was, he relaxed and turned on his side.

“Petey? ”

Peter was screaming and crying next to him, arms and legs kicking in the air.

 _Nightmare, poor thing_.

“Hey, Peter?”

Wade grabbed the boy's wrist to wake him up, but was thrown off the bed surprisingly fast.

“Aw! Peter!”

Wade yelled from the floor now, rubbing his head.

“ _Ngn!_  NO! Stop! Mr. Stark help me help _please!_ ”

Peter made some grumbling sound and Wade got to his feet, having enough of it.

“Hey! Spidey!”

Wade breached himself now before grabbing both wrists, pulling seriously against the boy's strength.

“Peter! Peter _shhh_  hey hey look at me. It's all right, I'm here. ”

Peter had opened his eyes in shock, still fighting against Wade. After Wade had sushed him, Peter let himself fall on the pillow with a groan.

 _Okay I_ know _that's not supposed to be sexual but shit!_

The spiderling sighed deeply and rubbed his face, already calculating something in his head.

Wade climbed in bed and popped his head on his hand.

“Do you have a lot of those?”

Peter mumbled something and then turned to the other side, using the blanket as shield.

 _Hm._  
  
“Honestly I don't understand a word of what you're saying Chewbacca. Use your words. Correctly. ”

“I don't wanna use my words. Don't wanna talk about it. Going back to sleep now.”

“Well that's not fair is it? I tell you about my feelings, but when it comes down to it, you can't do the same?   
Look, I know how annoyingly painful this can be, but please try. I did it for you too. ”

Peter turned around, face looking like he was about to cry.

“That's emotional blackmail. ”

“You bet your ass it is! ”

At this, Peter laughed a little and Wade put an arm around him for comfort.

Peter buried his face in Wade's chest now, stifling his sobs.

“Sorry, Wade.”  
His voice cracked even at those two words, and Wade's soft heart couldn't take it.

He pushed Peter back a little to look at his face.

“Petey listen to me. _Never_  apologize for having PTSD! Never! Especially not to me, a schizofrenic. ”

It made the smallest smile appear again on Peter's face and Wade considered it progress.

“If you don't wanna talk about them now, that's fine. But at least write it down or talk to Stark or Cap or whoever. ”

Wade saw the big brown eyes look up at him, making his dick hard again.

_Down, boy._

Peter nodded and smeared tears all over his face, before snuggling up to Wade again.   
Wade petted his hair and smiled contently. Petey was _so_  cute!   
And he smelled good.

_I bet he tastes good too!_

“Shutup!”

“Hm?”

“Nothing. Just talking to the voices in my head.”

Wade could feel Peter laugh, his whole body shivering with adrenaline.

“What do they say?”

The question sounded so innocent that Wade doubted if Peter was doing it on purpose or not. He was a smart kid, he had to have noticed, right?

“Uhh 's not important. So, your nightmares?”

Peter's head shot upwards, facing Wade's. The merc could swear he saw a shimmer of mischieve in those brown orbs.

_Fuck! Really really need to jerk off. Fast!_

“C'mon Wade. If you tell me I'll tell you about my nightmares. ”

Wade grinned.

“That's emotional blackmail!”  
He feigned surprise.

“You bet your ass it is.”

Peter stuck out his tongue and Wade's voices immediately started to rattle about how soft and pink it was and how fucking _good_  it must feel on his painfully hard dick right now.

“Lemme see. They say... How good your Spidey ass looks in that suit. ”

Wade smirked as he saw Peter's eyes grow big. Then it hit him.

“That's not funny, Wade! Be serious!”

“I am being serious. I'm not lying!”

Peter playfully patted Wade's chest. Then he cast his eyes downwards to avoid looking at Wade's.

 _Shitshitshitshit -_  

“Wade?”

The merc was nervous now, scared Spidey could see in the dark.

Peter looked up in concern, biting his lip.

“D'you really mean that?”

Wade sighed out in relief and ruffled the brown mop.

“Yes! Your ass looks nice. Not only in the suit.”

He winked at Peter, who started to blush.

“T-Thanks. So you uhm. You like boys? ”

_YES boys your age your height who have your haircolor and eyes and God that body that voice hey think you could moan for me kay thx_

Wade huffed at the question, not wanting to make it awkward.

“Yeah. I like girls too. I can like anyone, really. Hey weren't you gonna tell me about your - ”

“I like men too. ”  
Peter said it nervously fast.   
He also had tightened his grip on Wade's shirt without realizing.

Wade started to stroke Pete's hair gently to calm his nerves.

“That's okay, Petey. You can like whoever you want. Anyway ab - ”

“The person I like is - ”  
He fidgeted nervously with the merc's shirt, swallowing loudly.

“Too old for me. ”

_Uhm._

There was a loaded silence and Peter put his nose against Wade's neck. Wade, for once, didn't know what to say.

“Please don't be mad.”  
Peter pleaded.

After Wade's voices yelled at him to say something he shook his head and rested it on the boy's.

“I'm not mad! Why would I be mad? ”

He heard Peter swallow again.

“He's uhm. He's too old for me, Wade. He's kinda famous too. And really sweet. And _really_  hot. And I don't really know what to do with my fe - ”

_Oh._

“You're in love with Stark? ”

Peter stopped his rambling, surprised at Wade's reaction.

“What? I mean, yeah, sure. Mr. Stark. He's uhm. He's good looking. I like him a lot. He's the one I was talking about, yup.”

“Yeah I get it. ”

Wade snapped.

“I'm sorry. That was rude. But I can't really help you there. I'm in love with someone I can't have too, so. ”

There was a long silence, and Wade was pissed, but still stubbornly stroked Peter's hair.

“Oh. ”

Was all Peter could say. His panic levels had lowered, partly because of Wade's close comfort. He was thankful for it while he breathed in Wade's scent.

“Have you known a long time?”

Peter's voice broke the silence.

“About?”  
Wade inquired, still disappointed.

“The person you like? Because I just realized I like... Mr. Stark. So. ”

Wade sighed, feeling uncomfortable.

“Yeah, few months now. But at first I thought he was something else, y'know. But now. All gone to shit. It _was_  shit in the first place, but now _everything's_  gone to shit.”

The boy nuzzled closer, grabbing Wade's neck with his arms.

“Sorry to hear.”

“Yeah whatever.”

Peter broke apart because of Wade's reaction.

Wade sighed in frustration, rubbing his face with one hand.

“Shit, sorry Peter. I'm not mad at you. I'm just - ”

“Mad at yourself? ”

To his surprise, Wade calmed down a little at hearing the words.

“Yes! Thank you! I am mad at myself, at how stupid I was for believing - you know what it's not important. I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be here for you. ”

Peter smiled up at him.

“But you are. If it wasn't for you I'd still feel bad. About the nightmare. ”

Wade smiled back, half-assed but at least he was trying, and Peter put his head closer again.

Wade automatically put his hand on Pete's hair.

“Is that why you wanted to sleep together? ”

The merc felt Peter nod against his chest and sighed, relieved he could help, even if it was just a little.

“Do you have them every night? ”

“No. But when I have them they are instense. And I usually wake up shaking and crying. It's not fun. ”

Wade nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

“Yeah, I know. It's a shitshow. It'll get better in time. But in the beginning... ”

He trailed off. Without thinking much he planted a soft kiss on Peter's head.

Then he froze, realizing what he had done. Peter didn't seem to mind though, smiling cutely at Wade.

“Uhm. What'd you dream of?”

Peter's face went serious again, remembering the nightmare vividly.

“Me fighting against this big shadowy monster. I can't see it clearly because it's all black all the time. And Mr. Stark comes to save me but he gets hurt too. And then I feel really guilty.”

Wade sighed out and a few of Peter's hairs moved. He opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped himself.   
Peter also sighed out in relief, finally getting the dark out of his mind.   
The boy felt happy that he could tell Wade anything, or so it felt. Well, not _anything_ , thanks to his stupid lie, but at least he got to talk about his demons.  
Eventually Wade asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Do you feel guilty for feeling things for him?"

Peter looked up, searching Wade's eyes.  
They seemed sad and Peter wondered why.

"Hm. Not really. It just stings knowing he would never want me that way. But I do feel guilty for putting Mr. Stark in danger."

Wade shifted, resting his head on the pillow now. He had been straining his neck muscles to get close to Peter, but now they hurt too much.  
It gave Peter room to move his own head around more, focussing his big eyes on Wade's.

  
"First of all, he's crazy for not wanting you. Secondly, _he's_  the one putting _you_  in danger. Giving you a super suit. What was he thinking? I mean, not that you can't handle yourself but still."

Wade cast his eyes to the ceiling, afraid Peter would see his internal anger again.

"Besides, he's making you an Avenger but not me? I know, I know that I unalive people sometimes, but you're a kid. A good one, but just… Stupid. Not that _you're_  stupid, I just mean the whole situation is stupid. I mean, does he even pay you?"

Wade's fingers clamped on the blanket and when he didn't hear an answer, he looked to the side.

"Petey? Oh."

Wade smiled to himself, seeing the boy fast asleep. His rambling must've done it. He just hoped there wouldn't be any more nightmares.

"Sweet dreams, baby boy." he whispered as he planted a soft kiss on Peter's brown mop.

Peter felt the pressure on his head and smiled, hearing Wade's voice. It seemed like miles away, but was present and that's all that counted. Wade was here with him, he was safe.

Losing the last of his energy, he let go and drifted off further.

 


	8. Chapter 8

_Hm. One day less at school is not gonna kill him. Right?_

Wade contemplated waking the boy, who only had 5 hours of sleep, 1 of them being extremely exhausting due to the ~~nightmare~~  night terror.

He didn't even wake when the alarm went off. His Spidey-sense would usually wake him up right before, but the last two days it hadn't.

Did that mean he was just exhausted or that he slept so deeply and soundly around Wade?

The merc hoped it was the latter, for the boy's sake. 

Now that he had found out his little spiderheart had been stolen by that egotistical prick, Wade tried to convert all of his crushy/in lovey thoughts to friendzone ones. 

Which was hard to do because his dick didn't seem to care if Spidey was in love with someone else. All it did was react to Wade's sexual frustration and Peter's body.

And the suit. _God,_ that suit was going to be the death of him.

Peter's sleepy murmuring broke Wade's thought process. The merc shook his head. 

He made up his mind. Peter could really use a day off, with all the life-juggling he had to do.

Wade got out of bed carefully and left the room. He was wearing a dark grey sweatpants and a black loose shirt. It was one of his favorite outfits.

With the click of a button, the coffee machine started boiling water. 

A pang of sadness shot through his veins, and Wade sighed out heavily.

_Fuck. This again?_

Lazily he paced to the front door and checked his mail. As he suspected, a white envelope lay on his floor. He picked it up and opened it roughly, tearing through the paper. 

An advertisement let him know the location of the restaurant. Then a black card. 

Wade flipped it over in his fingers and growled. 

_No fucking way!_

The card mentioned two words: Parker. Peter. 

The boy was still a _kid_ , what did they want with him? Yes, they were right, he was an Avenger but still. What could they possibly want with him? Weren't they supposed to go after Stark? 

Wade huffed and put the card in his pocket without thinking. 

On the other hand, it was a lot of money just for talking with the younger one. And he would be able to control the conversation. If he played it right, he could earn money without giving anything away.

He decided to wait and see. Maybe he'd change his mind later today. 

With another sigh he slumped down on the couch. Why'd he have to go and feel so sad? 

_Spidey could sheer you up yesterday!_

Wade nodded to White, agreeing. 

Petey did have a way of lifting Wade's mood, often without trying.

He still didn't know how to deal with sadness by himself, so he just listened to his surroundings.

This surprisingly cheap apartment certainly had his con's. The shitty thin walls for example, that let through any sound louder than normal talking between people.

And if you strained, you could hear muffled sentences.

A few birds were chirping loudly outside, seemingly having a contest. 

Some footsteps in the floor above him could be heard, and after that a loud thud.

Wade wondered if the person had fainted, or if he just liked to bang on his doors a lot. Either way, Wade didn't care because the _thudding_  had stopped.

_G_ _ood. I'll come kill you if you wake Spidey._

* * *

 

Peter smelled coffee and focused his gaze just in time to see Wade walk in with a big mug of steaming liquid.

“Hey, you're awake. Great. Here, I made it for ya.”

Peter sat upright and accepted the mug with a genuine smile.

He patted the space next to him and Wade grimaced, not sure if he should join while Peter's... Body was still adjusting to waking up.

He didn't mean to notice, but it was kinda hard not to. 

“Come sit. Please?”

Peter pouted at Wade, who didn't even acknowledge the puppy-eyes. 

Without overthinking further, Wade sat down next to the spiderling. 

“How did you sleep?”

Peter shrugged, then took a careful sip. 

“I guess not _that_  bad since I got to cuddle with you. ”

At this Wade glanced sideways to Peter, who was looking back expectantly with big eyes. 

_He's looking for confirmation whether we're going to talk about snuggle-dates or not._

_Well yeah, duh! Thank you Captain Obvious!_

Yellow snarked back bitingly. He could be a real dick, especially when Wade was feeling down.

_Speaking of dicks and captains, don't think about Steve Rogers' dick. Or ass. Or body. Or the fact that you totally fangirled when you ran into him in the store. To be fair, you did want to squeeze his ass pretty bad, so it's not that embarrassing. Right?_

Peter cleared his throat and then hid his face behind the mug, eyes just over the edge to inspect Wade.

“Sorry. What were we talking about? ”

Peter's face went red with flush and he started stuttering.

“Nothing important I - I think. So. Hey I should get ready for school! Thanks for the coffee - ”

“Yeah about that... ”

Peter froze, eyes locking on the red digital ciphers.

“What! Wade! Why didn't you wake me up?”

Pete's voice was high and pitched and broke as he tried to process the fact that he just lost his _perfect attendance_ record.

“It's okay Petey! You deserve a day of rest! Besides, I can make you one of those fake parent note thingies. It'll be fine. ”

Peter's eyes were still wide with shock.

“No it's not fine! Why did you do that to me?”

_Jeez, this kid actually likes school?_

“What's the big deal? You've been exhausted and you're under my care now and I say no bullies or boring homework today! Just you and me. Or you can just go home and do your Peter-y things.”

Peter froze for a second. _Under my care now. Just you and me._

He knew he should be upset, not even having had the opportunity to make his own decision. But when Wade put it like that, most of his worries melted away.

“I wanna stay here!”

He may have said it a little too fast, he thought to himself as he saw Wade crack a small smile.

 _Did Spidey just sound_ eager _to you?_

Wade already felt lighter than a few moments ago, observing Pete's expressive eyes and gestures. Without thinking, he raised his hand and put it on the boy's head, taking brown curls between his fingers.

Peter _purred_ , leaning into the touch and closing his eyes.

“Wade, wanna stay with you. ”

Peter repeated, now sounding drowsy. 

Wade couldn't help but take a sharp breath as he felt his heart skip a beat.

His eyes wandered from Peter's beautiful features to his own scarred hand. With a fast jolt the hand was gone from Peter's hair.

“Wade?”

Peter asked worryingly.

The merc flashed his teeth at the boy, assuring him he was fine.

“Just realized you're Stark's, that's all. ”

He felt the energy drain from his body again as he heard himself say the sentence. It was both an excuse and a reminder to himself.

_Don't. Get. Too. Attached._

 When he could finally focus his gaze in the room again, Peter was clutching his own hands and biting his lip, head bent towards his lap.

“I'm not his. He wouldn't want me. Besides, I fucked up.”

Peter sounded... Guilty?

Wade put a squeezing hand on Pete's shoulder, leaning into him.

“He's a fool if he turns you down. Anyway. You can stay as long as you want, baby b - ”

“Wade I'm being serious! ”

Peter's head shot up, eyes full of fear and focused on Wade's.

Wade sighed.

“Yeah, me too Peter.”

 


End file.
